User blog:John Scurvycastle/John S. Kroshbon's Secondary Elections Speech of 1750
Jon S. Kroshbon's Secondary Elections Speech of 1750 Hello to all of you my fellow people. As you all know I am General Jon Scurvycastle Kroshbon of the Swiss. I know you will be asking, why should I be your prime minister? Well let me tell you, for years I have been loyal to the Swiss without question unless necessary. I have solemnly sworn to myself to work hard and do everything in my power to insure the safety of, my people along with helping them out with what they need. I have been around other countries as well and each of them have great leaders which I am grateful for. I hope to work with these countries in the future and settle issues that may happen between them since I have skills of diplomacy along with help them in times of crisis. I have made peace before and I would love to contribute more to that again in a much bigger way. An accomplishment you may know me well for is creating the First Swiss Navy due to the war with Saradina under the control of Ishmael Decksteel and his family. I planned the very strategy to surround his island so he would not even try to escape and face his capture. I am not afraid to do what must be done to end a war quickly, but not to the point where my actions are unjust or cruel. Do not believe that because of my command, I have not seen the pains war has brought. I have seen war bring only despair, loss, and grief to many. I know how it feels to lose someone you hold dear. I lost my only sister, Sophia when I was 10 years old due to an attack in my hometown in Cuba, but finally after 14 long years she found me by bringing her to the Kingdom of Winterfell. I will make it my life’s goal to help out those in need in my community and forever be loyal to my country as well as keeping the peace in order to stay united. I see keeping the peace more important in these, but I find unity very key as well since that is the very bond that has kept us together through the toughest of times. As you know, last year Ishmael Decksteel tried to take us down one by one, but we stuck together until his defeat. I think we can learn that if something like this were to happen again, it is better safe and sorry we team up then take the threat head on. I will not be the kind who just says and never do, but I will be the kind that will NOT hesitate to take action when necessary. In all of my years being in the Swiss, I have enjoyed ever minute of it and I would like to say Alex to me is a great King along with being a wonderful boss. As well as having all the support I have now, I am grateful to all of you for being such great friends. I know in the future sometimes we may not agree on things, but I will try to do everything in my power and breath to help ALL the kingdoms. (I want to say as well being in the Roleplay community has been awesome and I want to say to Grey thank you for what you have done over the years in this community as well as the support from others. I want to also simply say thank you for EVERY LAST OUNCE of support I get from you all it means the world to me as a human being..) Sincerely, John S. Kroshbon “Harcronium” Category:Blog posts